Talk:Mobile App for iOS: Habitica
Layout Ideas {Software Infobox and TOC Alignment} Layout Ideas Is there any way to make the software infobox and the table of contents (TOC) align next to each other? So have the infobox be thinner (IMO it looks kinds odd being so wide on the desktop version) and then have the toc on the right side next to it. the Boss pages with the description and the main infobox next to each other, but only with a software infobox and TOC. ItsMirre (talk) 02:27, August 29, 2015 (UTC) The infoboxes are a set size across the board; the only way to maybe change the size is to put in an extra field in the CSS, which I'd have to do some research on to get to work. I have, however, gotten your TOC to the right and fit it next to the infobox as per your request. (Relatively easy fix: I moved the TOC above the infobox in the code and set it to align=right instead of align=left.) One weird thing about the Software infoboxes is that their text flows around stuff. Taldin (talk) 16:07, September 22, 2015 (UTC) License So, I think the license is the only "essential" part of the page that still needs to be added. The page could always be expanded further, but I think that's the last part of moving it out of the "under construction" category. That said, I don't know what the license is (I don't want to assume) and I'm not entirely sure where to find it. Any tips/answers? Thank you! ItsMirre (talk) 10:36, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Updates for newest app features I've made some minor updates to this page to reflect the latest features and changes in the iOS app. I think more work could be done to clean up the wording overall. For example, I think it's confusing to refer to each of the tabs as Task tabs since Rewards aren't tasks. Some of the screen shots should be updated too. I just didn't have enough time yet. GadgetComa (talk) 18:09, August 27, 2016 (UTC) : Was the word "skills" changed to "spells" in the app? I just wanted to confirm since usually "skills" is used as the official name and "spells" is used informally, and I don't have iOS so I can't check for myself. Purplatypus (talk) 18:24, August 27, 2016 (UTC) According to the Socialites in the Tavern it is Skills not Spells CTheDragons (talk) 09:27, August 28, 2016 (UTC) The Menu tab in the app says Cast Spells, not Cast Skills. This is the only place the app uses Spells. It's not consistent in the app or with the website, but that's how it's displayed. I would think the Wikia page should reflect what the app shows in order for the instructions to be clear. Perhaps the app needs to be changed to be consistent with the website? GadgetComa (talk) 10:49, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Agreed, it just there appears some confusion over whether all apps are showing skills or spells. I have raised it with Admin. CTheDragons (talk) 11:05, August 28, 2016 (UTC) I'm not sure how long the change has been made, but the app now uses the language, "Use Skills." I updated the Wiki to reflect this change, so this issue should be resolved for now. Lt. Cabel (talk) 18:36, February 20, 2018 (UTC) 1.12 Update Discussion Thoughts on the 1.12 update and otherwise. * We'll need a couple passes through the descriptions and graphics to make sure they're accurate. * Under "News", I don't see an option to view older news, so I cut that description. If it gets added as a GitHub issue (or just re-introduced), lets add it back. Thanks! JosephK9 (talk) 14:54, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Suggested Changes: 2.0.2 Update The page needs all text and graphics reviewed against the new version. After that, the Suggested Changes category can be removed and replaced with To Be Reviewed. JosephK9 (talk) 02:21, July 13, 2018 (UTC) To do: * The "Add Habit" screen has changed to "New Habit" - file:IOS Habit Add (v. 1.13) needs to be replaced with a current image (and renamed to a non version specific filename). * file:Daily Reminder.png needs an update. Gem Count? The Header section says that "Tapping on the gem count takes the player to the Gems & Subscriptions screen," but that doesn't work for me - is it only for non-subscribers, or has that functionality changed? JosephK9 (talk) 13:26, October 17, 2018 (UTC)